Randy Couture
"Ortiz still needs to make friends with getting hit in the face" - Randy Couture on Ortiz "You have to be true to yourself and remain humble. Whether you win or lose, you’ve got to treat everyone the same, and be who you are." - Randy Couture "OH JESUS" - Randy Couture after Rashad kicks Salmon "Good Lord" - Randy Couture after Serra finishes off GSP "Forrest is training at Xtreme Couture and he'll have a great chance against Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. It is going to be a superb fight. Forrest has a warrior spirit and will get into the octagon and do his best performance. Both fighters like to stand-up, Forrest improved his Wrestling and his Jiu-Jitsu is good. Robert Drysdale and other Jiu Jitsu guys came to the team and helped him a lot. Quinton is an excellent athlete, has heavy hands, and he is explosive. These factors make the fight more attractive." - Randy on Forrest-Rampage. “Not bad for an old man.” - Randy Couture “You lost a fight, big deal. If that’s the worst thing that happens to you for the rest of your life then you’re doing pretty good.” - Randy Couture putting wins and losses into perspective. "Thats a big sonuvabitch" - Randy Couture on Brock Lesnar "Pedro kicks like a mule." - Randy Couture on his first fight with Pedro Rizzo. "It was pretty loud in Columbus, but it's never been that loud before, as I can recall." - Couture on the hometown crowd at UFC 102 in Portland. "Fighting is fighting. The outcome sometimes goes your way and sometimes it doesn't." - Couture after being defeated by Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira. "If Coleman has the gas to be aggressive in all three rounds, he’ll win with his ground-and-pound style. If he dumps his load in the first, Rua will win." - Randy on the second Coleman-Shogun fight. "Your only as good as your training partners" - Randy Couture "He was on that leg like a rat on a cheeto!" -Randy. "Anything he can do, I can do just a little bit better" Randy Couture on Tito ORtiz "I try to break them. Break their will. Push them further than they're willing to go." - Randy Couture. "Make him miss and make him pay." - Randy on the Coleman fight. "I don’t think there’s a fighter in the UFC at that weight class that’s gonna touch Anderson right now if he engages. Thales is a wonderful athlete, but we are looking at an Anderson Silva who’s at the top of his game. Is Anderson gonna come with all the sugar moves this outing or bring back the laser-sighted accuracy, strong Thai clinch and stellar ground game? That’s what I’m looking for." - Randy on the Anderson-Leites fight. "This is the last time you will see these gloves and these shorts in this octagon I'm retiring tonight. This is it for me time for me to do something else." “I was making about $25,000 a year as a coaching assistant at my old school (Oregon State). I made more than that in my first two UFC fights. This hasn't just allowed us to keep competing. It's also given us a way to earn a living.” - Randy. "Fedor is the best pfp fighter in the world." - Randy Couture when he was the heavyweight champion.